


Luxuria

by ravenofthewasteland



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Everything is consensual, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Scars, Sexual Content, Smut, Tenderness, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenofthewasteland/pseuds/ravenofthewasteland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max plays an active roll in waking Furiosa up this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxuria

**Author's Note:**

> Title is in reference to a song by the same name. There is a small line in here from that song and after I put it in I couldn't think of anything else to call it.

Furiosa wakes slowly this morning. The early morning sun is shining softly through the rough-cut window in the room. As high up in the rock towers as they are, the sun has just passed the lip of the window to caress warmly against her skin. Max is accustom to waking up first in the mornings and enjoys being able to watch Furiosa inch her way into wakefulness. This morning however, Max has decided to take a more active approach to stirring the still drowsy woman. He has awoken with his forehead resting against the back of Furiosa’s head. Her close cropped hair is slightly prickly against his skin but this is easily ignored as his nose and lips are brushed up against the crook of her neck, just before her shoulder slopes away. 

As carefully as possible, he extricates his right arm from around her chest where it has been resting lightly against her ribs. He is loath the leave the comforting warmth of being wrapped around her, shielding her back and the first line of defense from anything to come through the door. He doesn't move too far away though, just far enough that he’s now able to press his lips down her back, leaving a trail of kisses just light enough to make her slowly aware of his presence. He doesn’t want to wake her just yet, but he can’t resist a nibble here and there just to feel her, ever so slight, involuntary shiver. He makes a slight detour over the curve of her hip. Furiosa’s legs are tucked up beside her as she lays in a loose fetal position, he brushes his fingers lightly across her slit, just barely visible between her legs. His fingers are followed closely by his lips and he is sucking a little firmer against her outer labia. 

He hears a low moan come from the woman in front of him. It is muted and soft, coming muffled from her throat. She is still lightly asleep, but he can tell that she is getting close to the precipice of waking from his ministrations. Max chuckles and smiles a bit at the sound which, in turn, elicits another moan from Furiosa. This one sounds more questioning than the first, and he suspects she can feel the roughness of his short beard against the more sensitive skin just below her ass. 

He rubs her with his beard a little more deliberately as he runs the flat of his tongue between the cleft in her legs. Her hips move ever so slightly towards him and he’s unsure if this has been a purposeful shift or if her body is moving unconsciously towards the feeling of his mouth on her. He risks a look at her, and sees Furiosa’s face scrunched up a little in concentration. All the while he’s kneading at the back of her thighs coaxing her into wakefulness. 

When he ducks back down, he runs his tongue over her more firmly this time, breaching her lower lips, striving deeper until he reaches her clit. He circles it once, twice, and then flicks roughly up and out with the tip of his tongue before starting the circuit again but deeper this time, firmer still. This evokes a sharp and surprised half gasp, half cry just as her hand reaches out to grab at his head. She is pulling him closer making use of as much leverage as she can get with the awkward angle. She cards her fingers through the short strands, trying to get a better grip on his head. 

Max brings his right hand to his mouth, his left still gripping Furiosa’s thigh, and wets one of his fingers. He runs the bunted tip up and down her silt before slowly inserting it as deep as it will go. The press of her legs and the fact that she is not as wet as she could be yet, means that he has to wiggle his finger somewhat to get it all the way in. Furiosa gasps again when she feels this and her hand makes a little spasm on his head before she rakes her nails a little forcefully over his scalp. Her nails make their way from his head to her hips and she continues to drag them across her body until she arrives at her breasts where she kneads and plucks at her nipples. She slowly begins rolling onto her back. Her right shoulder is dipping lower and lower until it rests against the sleeping mat. Max takes this as his cue and, still caressing and gripping her thigh in his left hand, he brings her right leg up and over his head to settle on his shoulders. A new bounty opens up right before his eyes and he continues, uninterrupted with new vigor.

Furiosa is open and waiting before him and Max feels more then hears a low growl dragged from his throat, directly into the center of her. Furiosa inhales sharply at these new vibrations directly on her clit and when Max reinserts his still wet finger, then another digit, those sharp little breaths are released in a low keening noise. He twists his wrist ever so slightly until the pads of his fingers are pressed firmly to the top of her walls. His fingers begin making a ‘come hither’ movement inside of her, trying to coax as much pleasure out as possible. It takes a moment before he finds just the perfect spot. He knows when he does as he feels the jolt in Furiosa’s body and the heels of her feet dig into his back, trying to draw him even closer to her.

“Oh god Ma-ax!” He hums in acknowledgment of the hitch in her wail of bliss. It send a trill though him, especially when he looks up at her again and her back is arched, straining upward and the heel hand is pressed against her eyes. Max can see every inch of her, strong and scarred and perfect. He feels her walls contract spasmodically around his fingers, Furiosa’s inner muscles clench around the digits pulling him deeper into her and all but forcing him to still his fingers as she rides this wave of pleasure. Max can’t help when his hips make an involuntary rocking motion. Reacting to her very evident pleasure. He presses himself into the sleeping matt, trying to relieve some of the built up pressure. 

While he can’t use the fingers inside her, Max continues to use his tongue and thumb to tease her overly sensitive skin. Her liquid leaking out around and onto his hand enhances her already rich and complex flavour. He lets out a grateful ‘hmm’ at the taste her. Another gasp and an “Oh!” are pulled from her lips and her thighs are around his head now, holding the deep rumbling sound against her folds. “Ahh...oh, yes, oh yes. Do that again, Max…” And so he does, obeying her breathless order.

He can still feel the occasional pulse of her walls even as he is revving her up for a second round. Furiosa is rolling her hips, meeting the movement of Max’s tongue, stroke for stroke. Max rubs slow gentle circles around her clit with his thumb, knowing how sensitive the tip will be and not wanting this to end too soon. He moves his his mouth away, taking a brief moment to breathe deeply for the first time in a while. He’s gulping air like a starved engine.

“No don’t stop...don’t stop,” there’s a quiver in her voice, and he can hear both the laughter and the pleasure. His breath is coming out hard and fast and Furiosa takes pleasure in knowing what she does to him even as he pleasures her. He places scratchy little kisses along her thighs, nuzzling and licking and generally taking care to rasp his bristled face lightly against her skin. Her laughter turns to a breathy sob as his lips rejoin his roving fingers. Furiosa’s hips move up to meet his face and he slips his unoccupied hand underneath her, elevating her to a better angle.

Despite his best efforts to slowly tease her second orgasm out of her, it is not long before Max feels the telltale tightening of Furiosa’s muscles, a similar reaction when she is just about to pounce in a fight. He can feel the rocking in her hips speed up and he thrusts the fingers still inside of her, matching the pace she is now setting. He could hold her back. Could keep the control he has had this whole time and make her cum when he wants her too. He’s done it before, and she to him, but right now he loves the unconscious way she takes control. It is not with force or domination, right now, she’s just found a better way and he can either come along, or fall behind. 

Furiosa rides his face with her hips. Grinding down on his lips and scruff. Furiosa reaches out for the hand he has beneath her. She grips it with her own and drags it out, clutching his fingers almost desperately. With a final rocking, Furiosa tips over the edge. She comes like a wave, her pleasure crashing over her in a steady flow. Even with his ears now clamped between her thighs, he can still hear her say is name is a breathy little “Maahhhh”, and endearingly not quite being able finish the last letter of his name as another surge flows though her. With his fingers still within her, surrounded by her, he can feel the throbbing inside and see the ramifications the pleasure wrecks upon her body. 

Max is kissing and nuzzling at Furiosa’s dampened hair, helping her ride though her second climax. Max knows when Furiosa’s orgasm is tapering off, more ebb than flow, as her legs loosen around his head. Looking at her he can tell that the rest of her muscles are similarly loose. Furiosa is still breathing hard, her ribs expanding and contracting in short bursts. He slowly pulls his fingers out from inside of her and licks his fingers clean, savoring every last bit of her. Max hears Furiosa’s keen, lamenting the loss inside her. When he looks up Furiosa is staring at him hungrily though half lidded eyes, reveling in him licking himself clean.

His cheek comes to rest on her lower belly, his chin just above her mound of coarse hair. He lightly rubs the stubble on his face against her, knowing that she enjoys the rasp against of the bristles against her skin. He closes his eyes, just enjoying the feel of her beneath him. In this position he can still discern Furiosa’s muscles pulsing beneath him and her hips moving almost unconsciously, still enjoying the after shocks of her second orgasm. 

Furiosa’s hand untangles from his where she had been gripping it tightly in the wake of overwhelming sensations. She brings her palm to rest on his head, brushing his hair and drawing his attention up to look at her. The look in her hooded eyes is at once grateful and pleading.

Seeing this, Max makes his way up stiffly to his hands and knees. She brings both her arms and one hand to help him up and keeps them rubbing up against him as he crawls his way up to her mouth. He makes a low grunt at the soreness in his back and left knee. Seeing this, Furiosa lets out a small bark of laughter which he smothers with an eager kiss. Teeth knock together a bit and lips are smushed when his liquified arms give out a little. 

They snicker again as he slides himself down her body, unable to really get up again. He kisses his way down her throat, over both her collarbones. He brings his attention to her breasts, apologizing to each one for ignoring them before by paying them ample attention now. His kissing a caressing is soft and sweet. He’s not trying to arouse her further, just enjoying the feel of her under his hands and mouth. When he’s too exhausted to do more, he rests his head just below her breasts, his ear to her ribs, no longer able to keep himself upright. His weight is still piled on top of her, her legs coming up on either side of his frame. Its a comforting weight, she feels protected loved, not suffocated as she once might have. But more then that she feels grateful that he feels comfortable enough, and safe enough to allow himself to be this unguarded with her.

Max runs his hands along Furiosa’s sides, feeling the bones hidden under the flesh and blood, and planting small kisses on the silvery scars he finds. It is a short while, when they both have both caught their breath. Furiosa can hear the shift in his breathing signaling a fast approaching slumber. “None for you?” she asks lightly. “Hmm, nex’time...” he responds slowly sounding a little intoxicated himself. But the fact that he is already falling asleep against her chest tells her that he’s really not keeping score. He doesn’t expect reciprocation just because he gave something to her first. She knows he gets as much satisfaction from seeing her wriggle and writhe in front of him, knowing he gave her this pleasure. Furiosa’s already sleepy eyes are having a hard time staying awake too.

She is reminded again lucky she feels. This is what it’s supposed to be like, what it’s like when it’s chosen, when both people want one another. The world around them falls away. She feels safe in his arms and he in her’s. Not all that long ago she would have felt suffocated by the weight of him on her and the memories they induced. Those memories have surprisingly abated. Not gone altogether, but slowly being replaced with the new and better ones. Not long ago Max would never have been able to sleep like this either. Both naked and unprepared, her legs bracketing his torso impeding him from quick action. But time had helped that too. There were still weapons stashed throughout the room, but it no longer felt like a necessity to sleep fully clothed for fear of an immanent attack. 

Furiosa stays awake a little longer and she feels the slight shift in his body, muscles going inert, that means he’s out cold. Long years spent snatching any amount of sleep possible means that he takes little to no time to get there. Furiosa’s petting Max’s head with her arm and running her fingers up and down his spine as far as she can reach. She can’t feel the tattoo branded into his skin. She knows what it looks like, ragged in the places he was able to scratch away and stark in the places he wasn’t. But she can feel the abundance of other scars present. The pits and grooves she’s already memorized. She almost knows his better than she knows her own. 

Furiosa’s eyes begin to close. Max is making breathy little snores and his arms tighten around her when her fingers inadvertently touch a ticklish area. As she falls into sleep, Furiosa can hear the Citadel awaking up around her. The chatter of the people below is a distant murmur. They will have to wake up soon. There is always something that needs doing in the Citadel. None of that matters in here though. Their sanctuary will not be intruded on. So for right now she rests, Max rests, and she thinks she’s pretty sure she doesn’t mind missing a little breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you have enjoyed. I would love to hear any feedback you can give me. I've been lurking on here for while, just enjoying all the spectacular work being created and I thought I would try contributing myself. This is edited solely by me so if there are any mistakes I apologize. I tried editing as best I could, but after staring at it so long it's hard to see the mistakes anymore.


End file.
